Bring Me To Life
by alice.rocks.forever
Summary: A girl called Kuro Elric turns up with a story to tell. She is Ed and Als long lost sister. Blood is so strong that she pulls the brothers from beyond the gate. But something terrible happens to her in the end.... Please R&R! NO YAOI Unfortunatly


Riza Hawkeye walked along the dusty corridor. She stopped outside one of the many doors that lined it. She knocked once. "Enter," a voice said. Riza entered and walked towards Brigadier General Mustangs desk.

"Sir," she said. "I've checked the list of state alchemist examinees."

"And..." Mustang replied.

"There is someone going by the name of Kuro Elric taking it sir."

* * *

Lieutenant Jean Havoc and his colleagues tried to keep back the man that was intent on attacking them. "YOU MURDERED MY FAMILY!" The man kept screaming. "I'LL KILL YOU ALL!" Brigadier General Mustang and Lieutenant Hawkeye ran out. Nobody could stop this rogue man.

"Stop it!" The voice of a young woman shouted. Black cloud came out of nowhere, shrouding everyone. After the dark fog had cleared, the military group saw the previously violent man running away in fright.

"I'll get you some day!" He shouted behind him. Dumbfounded, everyone looked to the left of the fleeing man to see a girl, not that old. She had black hair that went down to the middle of her back, her fringe covered her right eye. She was wearing a black button up vest top and a black skirt.

"Who is that?" Asked Lieutenant Hawkeye.

Brigadier General Mustang looked into her golden eyes. They looked like she was a soul-less doll. "I have reason to beleive thats Kuro Elric," Mustang replied. She looked up and her eyes shone.

* * *

"I knew this would happen," complained Kuro. She sat impatiently in her chair and turned her head to look at the man before her. "You're Mustang right?"

"Brigadier General Roy Mustang," Roy replied. "But I want to know about you. Why is your last name Elric?"

"Because it is," Kuro answered dumbly.

"Don't play games with me."

Kuro sighed. "Well...I was kidnapped when I was young and grew up thinking my mum was my real mum. I thought Elric was my fathers name and that my father died or something. Truth was her husband left her and she thought that was her last chance at having children. So, she decided to steal someone elses."

"Thats quite a story you have there. What about transmuting without a circle?"

"Oh, this?" Kuro tapped at a tatoo on her right wrist.

"Mm. So when did you find out the truth?"

"When I was twelve."

"You didn't bother to find your real family?"

"I thought about it, but didn't bother until it really started bugging me. So I left and travelled for a bit, you know, a few years. Then I thought 'hey, my younger brother was the youngest ever state alchemist wasn't he?' so I decided to become one and try to discover the truth and help people. You worked with my brother didn't you?"

"You could say that."

"You were his commanding officer, so thats why I'm here."

Mustang smirked and waved his hand at the door. "You may leave now." Kuro sighed.

"Ehhh, but its boring!" She said as she began to trudge towards the door. As she opened the door, a girl that couldn't be far off her own age, stepped inside with arms full of paperwork. She had long black hair. She walked over to Mustangs desk and dumped it all on there.

"This is all for you..." she panted, trying to regain a steady breath.

"All of it?!" Mustang exclaimed.

"Yes...all," she trudged back to the door and slammed it behind her.

"Are you okay?" Kuro asked.

"Yeah, thanks..."

"My name is Kuro Elric."

"I'm Arisu Sumisu."

"Nice to meet you. Do you work here?" Kuro looked at Arisu's blue uniform. It was very plain, no badges or anything on it. Arisu nodded.

"But I'm mostly just the delivery girl!" She said rubbing the back of her head. Kuro smiled.

"Thats okay, as long as you're making a living."

"What about you? You must have a reason to come here, right?"

"I'm a State Alchemist examinee!"

"Cool! I always wanted to do alchemy..."

"Really? Why didn't you?"Arisu shrugged her shoulders.

"I guess it didn't really seem like me. Anyways, I'll see you when you come back for the written exam, right?"

"Yeah. Hey are all of the Brigadier Generals stuck up?" Arisu choked.

"Are you telling me you think Mustang is stuck up?"

Kuro shrugged. "Yeah." Arisu began manically laughing.

"Boy, are you in for a shock!"Arisu continued laughing all the way to the doorway, where she stopped at a desk. The woman behind the desk handed her a pile of paperwork, about half the size of Mustangs and said something. Arisu walked back to Kuro. "I've got to deliver this lot to Major Armstrong, so I'll see you soon!"

"Yeah, bye!" Kuro walked out the door and headed home.

* * *

"Sofi!" Kuro called into her apartment. A girl about Kuro's age walked into the living room from the kitchen. She had short hair, it was black, purple and with a bit of blue, all in dark shades. She was wearing a tight, long-sleeved black top, skinny jeans and black trainers.

"Hey!" She replied. "Sooo, how'd it go?"

"I didn't have the exam today."Kuro went and sat on the sofa, then Sofi went and sat next to her.

"I know."

"It went fine." Sofi grinned.

"So are there any cute guys in the military?" Sofi found herself being whacked on the shoulder. Hard. "What? It was a simple enough question." Kuro shrugged. "What about this Mustang dude you went too see."

"Strange, stuck up old man who needs to have plastic surgery to put his eyes closer together." Kuro's eyes widened. "Well...I take that back, it was offensive?"

"Offensive?" Sofi was confused. "But weren't you insulting him?"

"No because he wears an eyepatch."

"Thats horrible. But he'd be a kick at fancy dress parties!"

"Shut up."

"Aaaahhhh I'm a pirate!" Sofi began playing around.

"Oh dear, I'm gonna go study in my room..." Kuro got up and went in her bedroom.

* * *

**Me hope it good XD I thinks its horrible. But let me know! That review button isn't for nothing you know!**


End file.
